


break up with your boyfriend — i'm bored.

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Mark's a douche, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating's for losers, Don't do it, Hopefully that didn't give away much lol, I feel bad for Hyuck, Jaemin's a bitch, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Wong Yukhei, Mentioned Zhong Chenle, Not at all do I believe they act like this in real life it is just fiction don't come yelling at me, Sorry bby :c, They fuck but that's not explicitly described, pArty setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Jaemin never particularly went to parties alone. He'd always have to bring someone, whether that was his whole group of acquaintances or just his closer friend, Jeno.However, recently his life has gone to shit and now he's in need of someone to take his thoughts off things..





	break up with your boyfriend — i'm bored.

**Author's Note:**

> based on that ariana grande song. 
> 
> ik the mv has like a deeper meaning where she loves herself or smthn but it's not like that here c;
> 
> anyway,,

Jaemin never particularly went to parties alone. He'd always have to bring someone, whether that was his whole group of acquaintances or just his closer friend, Jeno. However, recently his life has gone to shit and now he's in need of someone to take his thoughts off things, while acting sensual and mysterious in the process.

And this was just the occasion.

 

The boy had heard around campus that a party was going to be held at rich boy, Zhong Chenle's parents house. And there was no way Jaemin wasn't getting an invite.

He started by cornering frat boy, Wong Yukhei when he was last in the locker room. It's easiest to go for the stoner, that way he won't be seen as a try hard. Jaemin has to get what he wants.

“Err, can I help you?” The elder raised an eyebrow as Jaemin's hand reached his elbow. Yukhei was just about to slip his shirt back on when Jaemin stepped closer.

“I can help you, if you want.” His dainty hand started at Yukhei's chest, slowly inching lower, and lower. Down his defined torso, gently scratching at his navel until Jaemin's knuckles brushed Yukhei's undone belt. And that's when the tall boy shrieked,

“Alright! What do you want from me??” In panic, Yukhei pressed against the wall harder in attempt to escape the torture.

Chuckling under his breath, Jaemin finally stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets. “If you bring me as a plus one to that party at Chenle's house, I won't breathe near you again.”

It was a known fact that Jaemin enjoyed teasing Yukhei, since he's so straight that he can't seem to bare physical contact with a gay person like Jaemin. When he wasn't high, anyway.

“Deal. Now stop breathing on me, I don't want your gay carbon dioxide mixing with my aura man.“ Well, that was easy. 

 

Jaemin didn't even bother turning up with Yukhei. The boy's been avoiding him like the plague ever since, but Jaemin's used to that anyway. He's not exactly likeable to most people, which Jaemin couldn't give a fuck about. It's not because of his sexuality either — homophobia ain't cute sis. So 2009.

It's just because he treats almost everyone like utter shit. He can walk allover someone, say disgusting things to their faces. Yet, he can't take it.

And was a shock when the shy boy, Huang Renjun snapped at him:

“You think you can get away with this? You think you can always get your way? Well let me tell you something, Jaemin. You're just an insecure bitch that thinks it's okay to degrade other people just so you feel taller.” Renjun pushed Jaemin further into the desk. “The only way you feel good about yourself is when you pick out the little things in others, which is pathetic. I can't even believe you have to do that just so you can feel better about yourself–”

He couldn't admit that it was true, so he punched Renjun in the face before the little dickhead even had the chance to bring up his family.

 

Not only has that happened, but Jaemin hasn't been able to get laid in a while. It was that bad, that he'd even tried to come onto Jeno, who had stuck with him throughout his life.

“What are you doing??” Jeno moved back when Jaemin tried to lean in and kiss him.

“Don't pretend-”

“No.” Jeno stopped him. “Don't even try. Damn, are you that desperate..”

Shit. Jaemin had never made a wrong move. He'd never been in that situation before where someone didn't want him. Jaemin tried to mask his emotions. “You know you want to try though. C'mon, haven't you thought of me in a sexual way once?”

But Jeno could read straight through him.

 

Jaemin couldn't take it. He hated not getting his way, which is why he's in the kitchen, sipping at his vodka & sprite and scanning through the crowd of people currently in the living room. Through the doorway, Jaemin spotted some familiar faces, yet most were complete strangers to him. Perfect.

It had been an hour since he'd arrived, but Jaemin was craving attention. No one had approached him yet, no one he didn't know anyway. There was the odd ’ _hi’_ and ’ _having_ _a_ _good_ _time?’_ But Jaemin just bluntly responded to those, not bothering with the people he'd already fucked. Jaemin wanted someone new, and the drink wasn't doing anything to stop the feeling of frustration in his core.

Deciding to make an effort himself, Jaemin stalked by a crowd of people playing beer pong, sliding the jacket he's wearing off his shoulders slowly as he pretended to be invested in the current game.

The dude on the right seemed to be losing by far, and he seemed quite attractive too. He had the kind of dumb but hot face. Not Jaemin's type.

Pressing through the crowd, he confidently leant his arm on the others shoulder, leaning in close to his ear and murmuring, “If you win this.. you can come with me and play a different game if you'd like.”

Yet unexpectedly, the boy just shrugged him off with a ‘ _yeah_ , _yeah_ ’ while attempting to throw the ball without completely missing the cups. He seemed much more interested in the game rather than Jaemin, which offended him. Jaemin wasn't giving up though.

While the game continued, the boy roamed his hands on the other while he played, encouraging him with touches to his arm and sometimes his thigh. But when he kept ignoring him, and Jaemin slowly grew bored.

Just as Jaemin was about to whine, he spotted something. _Someone_ , rather. A young boy, with silky hair and huge eyes, prominent cheekbones and a good body. Exactly what Jaemin desires.

However, another body waltzed up to the hot boy, taking his hands and dancing with him. Lee Donghyuck. That's Lee Donghyuck's boyfriend.

It was as if Jaemin had hit a jackpot. That was the boyfriend Donghyuck always yaps about in biology, breaking up with him one day and getting back together with him the next. That was the boyfriend that wrote a bomb threat just so he could get a few days free of work.

Jaemin wants him.

Leaving the crowd and picking up one of the red solo cups along the way (which caused the dumb attractive fucker to lose), Jaemin stayed by the wall, watching Donghyuck interact with his boyfriend.

They had their foreheads pressed together, bobbing up and down to the beat as the hot guy's hands touched allover Donghyuck.

Jaemin tilted his head, sipping on the disgusting beer while imagining what those hands would feel like on his own body. Would they be warm and soft, running up the expanse of his torse. Or would they be icy and callous, gripping his thigh until his knuckles turned white. He sorta hoped for the latter. Jaemin wants to feel.

Suddenly locking eyes with the hot boyfriend, Jaemin put down the cup and wiped his cherry lips on the back of his hand, making sure to bite the tip of his finger. Jaemin noticed the boy raking his eyes up his body, fueling something inside him. He loved the way he looked at him.

Jaemin knew it was his cue to walk over when the hand that was placed on Donghyuck's lower back made a c'mere motion. He slowly approached the two until he was standing behind Donghyuck, who had his head buried in the taller's shoulder.

From up close, Jaemin was even more infatuated by the hot boy. His eyes sparkled with perhaps lust, and his lips were dark and terribly kissable. So Jaemin did what he thought was best.

Making sure not to touch Donghyuck at all, he brushed lips against the boy's, darting his tongue out and flicking it against the seam of his lips. The other responded by parting his lips and allowing Jaemin to nibble at the taste of artificial watermelon before he pulled away, releasing his bottom lip.

He stepped back, beginning the dance to the heavy beat as if he was in his own world. Jaemin's hands touched his body, shutting his eyes and imagining that they were the others instead. He took his jacket off completely, bunching the material in his fist as he turned around and showed the boy what he was missing out on. Jaemin knew his eyes were on him – he could feel it. They were practically boring into the back of his head.

However, what he didn't expect was for him to grab Jaemin and quickly take him away, causing the slightly taller boy to stumble along.

Pressed against Jaemin's back, the other led him to an empty hallway, where he spins Jaemin back around and presses him against the wall.

With a hushed voice, the boy spoke, “My boyfriend's just gone to get another drink. If we don't leave soon, he will find me.”

He pressed his lips against Jaemin's hungrily, while his hands took place on his exposed hips.

Chills ran up Jaemin's spine. They were cold. They gripped his waist nicely when Jaemin's hips bucked against his, driving Jaemin wild. He smelt amazing, drawing him in and turning him crazy. Jaemin can't Imagine how musky the boy will be when he gets down on his knees for him.

Panting as the other pulled back, he asked, “Who are you?”

And wrapping his arms around the boy and tugging him closer, Jaemin replied with a sultry tone,

“Whoever you want me to be.”

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

They ended up back at the boy's apartment. It turned out that he had already graduated from college, being one year older than himself. Jaemin always had a thing for older boys.

They were both Leo's as well, which is cool..

Panting as Mark rolled next to Jaemin's side, they both calmed down from their highs, gazing at each other and lightly laughing at how quick they were to finish.

_’Your_ _phone_ _kept_ _buzzing’_ was the first thing Jaemin voiced, pressing against the other's side. God, they didn't even know eachother's names.

Picking up his phone, the boy scrolled through all the notifications, skimming through the missed calls and unanswered messages from Donghyuck. He heard the other mutter a small fuck under his breath before shutting his phone off and rubbing his forehead.

Sensing his stress, Jaemin drew patterns on his chest. “How was that then?”

“Fucking amazing.” The older rasped, rubbing his face before looking back at Jaemin. “He can't even compare..”

“Donghyuck?” Jaemin grinned. He'd got what he wanted.

The other nodded in response, moving onto his side and pulling Jaemin closer by the waist.

“Break up with him then.” Jaemin said, unable to break eye contact from the older's bruised lips.

“Uh??”

“Do it.” The younger laughed, picking up the guy's phone and handing it back to him.

Hesitantly, he took it, typing with his thumbs before reading the message over and over.

“Are you sure it should be over text?”

Rolling his eyes, Jaemin took the other's phone, pressing send before handing it back to him.

That's what Donghyuck gets for smacking his chocolate ice cream out of his hand when he was seven.

 

Markie♡: hey i think we need to break up..

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read soz :\
> 
> also happy birthday johnny??? this fic has nothing to do with u lol but yanno 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
